


Second Best

by RickylLover



Category: The Walking Dead, The walking dead TV
Genre: Chapter 1 RWG Bingo for jealousy., Chapter 2 RWG Bingo for platonic cuddling, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016, alternating pov, pre slash moving to full on Rickyl relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickylLover/pseuds/RickylLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rick and Maggie came back to Woodbury to save Daryl, Merle reflects on what his brother has at the prison. Daryl reflects on being home. Carl reflects on what it means to have Daryl back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Second Best

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo space for jealousy. I didn't want to do one where Rick or Daryl were jealous of the other, so I thought I'd try from Merle's POV. And, I thought he'd have figured things out about here...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle reflects on his his brother has changed.

     Merle hated Rick. Fer Leavin' 'im on that roof. Fer fuckin' lockin' 'im up in a damn cell soon's they got ta the prison. But, mosta all fer stealin' 'is baby brother. Fuckin' disgustin' the way Daryl clung ta Rick's damn side like a kid ta his mama.

     "Hey, Friendly," Merle rattled the bars with the knife at the end a his stump. Friendly alright. Gettin' pretty fuckin' friendly with Daryl. Huddled in the corner nose ta nose like their heads's sewn t'gether. Only got one brain 'tween 'em. An' it were Daryl's. 'Cuz, 'f that fuckin' cop thought Merle were standin' fer that shit. Well, he got 'nother thing comin'.

     "Settle down, Merle," Daryl finally unlatched 'imself from 'is mama's teat long 'nough ta 'proach them bars. 'N 'f Merle don't know no better he mighta been standin' taller'n ever, too. "Ya gotta control that mouth a yers," Daryl ordered. Like he's the older brother er some shit.

     Daryl's mouth prob'ly been all over pretty boy. "You his bitch now?" Merle snorted. Doin' ev'rythin' he says. 'Cludin' suckin' 'is dick, prob'ly. Ain't never let their ol' man force 'im inta it no matter how much he beat on 'im. Merle don't even wanna guess what Rick fuckin' Grimes hadda do ta force Daryl ta doin' that kinda pussy shit. But, he'd make 'im pay fer it. Fer damn sure.

     Daryl bristled at _bitch_. Ol' Merle done struck a cord with that one. "I ain't nobody's bitch," Daryl huffed.

     "But, ya is, Little Brother," Merle's cackle echoed off'n them bars an' cement walls. 'N he don't care who heard. " 'Specially 'f he's makin' ya take it up the ass fer 'im."

     "The hell ya on about?" Daryl puffed 'is chest out. Damn near spittin' in Merle's face. Riled up good. "Ya don't know nothin'," Daryl paced. Like he were the one caged.

     "Damn," Merle folded 'is arms over 'is chest. Careful not ta cut 'isself on the fuckin' knife he got 'stead a his right hand. On account a Darylena's fuckin' boyfriend. "Ya ain't even gettin' none an' you's all on 'is side, traipsin' after 'im like his goddamned shadow." Fuckin' disgustin'. Used ta follow no one like that. 'Cept 'is brother. "Ya done fell hard, Bro." He made a show a dry humpin' 'is good hand. "Hard."

     "Fuck you," Daryl sassed. Like he ain't never had the balls ta b'fore. "Ya don't know nothin'. We came back fer yer sorry ass, but ya's weren't there." Daryl weren't even shrinkin' back. In the slightest. Like he done grew a set. Er found some confidence somewhere. "Ya left like ya always do." Fuckin' low blow, but Merle hadda give 'im that. "I ain't his bitch, 'm his equal," Daryl shook 'is head. "Fuck 'f ya'd understand that."

     Friendly kicked off'n the wall he been glued ta. Musta thought he give Daryl 'nough time with 'is kin. Gonna put a stop ta things judgin' by the way he swaggered over. Hands on 'is hips. All cop like. Fine by Merle. Don't even know Daryl no more. Was a day that kid'd do whatever Merle said. Fall inta line. No sass.

     "Merle," Rick sidled up ta Daryl. Puttin' a hand on the small a Daryl's back. Actually fuckin' touchin' 'im. But, Baby Bro don't flinch. He settled at the touch. 'N fuck 'f it weren't...gentle? "Daryl asked Carol ta have yer dinner sent up an' we'll talk in the mornin'." Let tempers settle. 'Cuz that Chinaman were wantin' to go off on ol' Merle like a string a them firecrackers they's always lightin' on New Years. But, Friendly don't say that part.

     Rick leaned in close ta Daryl. Let 'im whisper in 'is ear. Like he fuckin' knew Daryl wanted ta say somethin'. Like he could read Daryl's cues better'n Merle. Head bowin' down. Eyes slit. Shiftin' foot ta foot. Chewin' 'is thumb. Like Friendly'd studied 'im. Learned 'im. Like he fuckin'...cared?

     "Good plan," Rick were praisin' Daryl. Takin' heed a his words an' fuckin'...praisin' 'im.

     "Best ta sleep on it," Daryl were whisperin'. But ain't like he were cowtowin'. It were...intimate? An' the way them two locked eyes made Merle want a cigarette. Damn, 'f they ain't fuckin' with their cocks they's sure fuckin' with those looks they's givin' one 'nother all the damn time. Merle usedta haveta pay fer a peep show like that.

     "I'll bring ya some soup," Daryl croaked. But, he don't look at Merle. Jus' Rick. Square in the eye. Standin' tall. 'N by God they was equals. Prob'ly woulda let Merle free if'n Daryl asked. But, he don't. Jus' turned ta go.

     Rick caught 'im, though. Hands caressin' more'n grippin'. "Hold up," his voice were soft. Pleadin' almost. Not commandin' at all. 'N it hit Merle like a sucker punch what he been blind ta. " 'Fore ya do that, I wanna take care a this," Rick's fingers brushed over Daryl's split lip so tender it made Merle's heart ache ta think he'd been the one ta bust it open in that damn arena. Friendly even caressed through 'is mess a hair. Brushin' it back so's ta look Daryl full in the eyes. "Take care a you."

     Bro jus' nodded. Havin' a damn conversation without a fuckin' word passin' 'tween 'em. Ignorin' the holes Merle were borin' inta his back. Fuckin' hell, Friendly cared fer Daryl. Saw somethin' in 'im. Worth. He were wantin' ta see ta Daryl 'n he weren't even gettin' nothin' in return. The fuck is that? Love er some shit?

     Rick looked back ta Merle once Daryl were gone. "You bein' here," his voice were quiet. "That's for him." Friendly took a step closer. Got right up ta them bars. Tilted 'is head. "But, you do anythang ta hurt him an' I swear I'll break yer damn legs an' throw yer ass out." 'N damn 'f Merle don't believe it. Got a look in 'is eye made Merle not wanna test 'im.

     Merle weren't backin' down neither. 'F there's one thing he knows 's how ta be a stubborn asshole. "Ain't gonna disappoint 'im." This time. "He's m' brother an' he may be a little shit, but I love 'im."

     Rick tapped 'is fingers on 'is holster. Merle don't doubt he'd draw the thing 'f it came ta that. Ta protect Daryl. "Then we got somethin' in common." Rick left it at that an' strode off.

     Merle threw 'imself onta the dirty mattresses. In the dirty cell. Fuck 'f he ain't used ta nothin', though. Growin' up with nothin'. Even Woodbury with all a its fancy ass shit were nothin'. 'Cuz he ain't had no one who cared. No one who'd fight 'n kill an' live 'n die fer 'im. Like Daryl'd seemed ta find with that fuckin' sheriff.

     His whole life he ain't had nothin'. 'N Daryl'd had even less. 'Cuz what little shit he had in this world'd been Merle's first. Holes in 'is pants 'cuz they's hand-me-downs. Fuck all nothin' a his own. Merle used ta pitty 'im even. Let 'im tag 'long 'cuz Daddy ain't give a shit 'nough ta look after 'im. 'Specially after Mama died.

     But, now Daryl got someone makin' 'im their damned priority. 'Stead a jus' puttin' up with 'im. Someone fussin' over a split lip that were jus' fer show, buyin' time ta plan their 'scape. But, Friendly, that son-of-a-bitch ain't forced Daryl inta submission at 'is side. He fuckin' built 'im up ta be 'is own man. With 'is own choice. An' Daryl weren't kept a step b'hind. He followed side by side.

     Merle knew he'd been a shitty brother. Leavin' home. Leavin' Daryl. He were either dumber'n dirt er in denial ta think the old man weren't gonna beat on Daryl, too. That he weren't doin' it all 'long. Now Daryl gone an' got a new brother. Rick. New family, with all a them prison assholes.

     As much 's it frosted his ball's Rick'd taken his place, the worst part were Rick were doin' a better job a it. Lookin' after Daryl. Seein' ta him. Protectin' 'im. Praisin' 'im fer fuck sake. 'N Daryl were a man now. Not no scared little boy followin' in 'is brother's shadow. His own man. 'Cuz a Rick.

     'N fuck Merle were jealous. But, more'n anythin' he were grateful. 'F anyone in this shit world deserved a chance it were Daryl. Always the sweet one, his baby brother. No matter how much Daddy tried ta beat 'im inta a Dixon. Merle were gonna make it up ta him an' give Daryl a chance. Let 'im have Rick fuckin' Grimes. No matter what it cost 'im ta do it.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl reflects on things after his brother's return.

     Daryl don't know where ta wait fer Rick. Stoppin' in the dinin' hall fer Merle's soup brought too many stares on 'im. Judgin' 'im fer what 'is brother done. Same shit 's growin' up with 'im. But, Daryl couldn't turn 'im 'way. He's blood. 'N he were a good brother. Once. 'Fore their old man beat 'im inta a Dixon. 'N he turned ta drinkin' an' drugs.

     Daryl can't stand them looks people's givin' 'im. Prob'ly 'cuz he knows they's right. His brother's an asshole. But, Glenn, he ain't even lookin' at Daryl. Like he ain't even there. Er he wished 'im gone. An' tha's the one that hurt. So's Carol, bless er heart, said she'd take Merle 'is dinner. 'N Daryl were free ta go. Don't even stick 'round ta get none fer 'isself.

     He don't know where ta wait fer Rick. Infirmary'd jus' mean Hershel'd wanna take a look at 'im. 'N Rick's the only one he wants doin' that. 'Sides, he ain't hurt too bad. Had worse. 'S them scars on the inside hurt the worst. If'n he goes ta his own cell Rick might think he's hidin'. Runnin' off 'gain. An' right now he don't even wanna know 'f his shit's still there. Could be tossed out er scavenged by now.

     So's he made 'is way ta Rick's cell. Don't know where else ta go. Empty. Not even Little A takin' a nap er nothin'. 'N he'd sure like ta see 'er. Hold 'er. Tell 'er...shit, she ain't even gonna understand all a the shit he wants ta tell 'er.

     Damn, he were a bunch a nerves an' shit. 'Specially after Merle accused 'im a...What? Bendin' over an' takin' Rick's dick up 'is ass? The fuck that about? They grown close. Him 'n Rick. Ain't like they's doin' nothin'. But, deep down Daryl knows he wants ta.

     Soon's he sat on the bed he settled, though. Smelled like Rick. Felt like 'im. 'N Daryl felt safe. Felt a lotta things he ain't able ta understand. They had somethin'. Him 'n Rick. More'n friends. Somethin' that made Daryl feel whole. 'N Merle could tease all he liked, but what him 'n Rick got were real an' good.

     The curtain opened clumsily an' Rick come in bearin' a tray loaded with all kinda shit. "Thought I'd find ya here," he sat down next ta Daryl on the bed.

     Daryl's sure he should get up. Even though they sit like this all the time. Thigh ta thigh. Shoulder ta shoulder. But, ain't never on the man's bed. 'N tha's jus' it. He were a man fer fuck sake. Prob'ly ain't decent. Ain't after jus' Rick's dick like Merle said, though. Shit, he wanted it all.

     "Wha's this?" Daryl jabbed the tray now sittin' on the bedside table.

     "This," Rick leaned over Daryl makin' 'is cock twitch, "is dinner." He gotta know what he's doin' ta Daryl. Pressed tight ta Daryl's chest 's he lifted the lid off'n the soup. So close their hearts's boxin' eachother. "Ya feelin' like food er first-aid is yer top priority?" He sat back givin' Daryl control a things. Touchin' Daryl's face with warm fingers. "Figured ya might not a had a hot meal in awhile."

     Daryl ain't even realized he were starvin'. But, the smell a that soup were gettin' ta him. Makin' 'is belly churn. 'Course that coulda been from the proximity a Rick next ta him on a fuckin' bed. Daryl couldn't help reachin' fer the bowl. Needed somethin' ta hide the tentin' in 'is jeans anyways. 'N he started shovellin' soup. 'Long 's he got that spoon in 'is mouth he don't gotta worry 'bout all them words might come out.

     Rick don't press 'im ta talk an' they ate in silence. But, the way they's pressed t'gether they's sayin', _I missed ya_ an', _Me, too,_ in a language all a their own. Over an' over 'til it sent shivers down Daryl's spine thinkin' a all a the other shit he were wantin' ta say. Needin' ta say.

     "Heard ya's goin' crazy 'thout me," Daryl finally broke the silence when he'd finished 'is soup. Came outta nowhere. Ain't even on his list a things he wanted ta get out. But, Carol'd filled 'im in on the shit goin' on while he were 'way. An' funny thing were all that woman tol' 'im 'bout were Rick. Like she fuckin' knew. The way Merle done figured out.

     Rick sighed inta Daryl. But, he don't pull 'way. "Daryl," he breathed 'is name like it were precious. Like _he_ were precious. "I lost my wife, Shane an' I woulda lost my daughter, too if not for you." 'N Daryl braced 'imself fer the hard letdown that hadda be comin'. Rick'd had a  _wife_. Ain't no way Rick could feel fer Daryl _all_ a them things Daryl were feelin' fer him.

     Rick set 'is bowl aside. Daryl's, too. Took Daryl's hands in his. 'N Daryl don't flinch. Found 'imself squeezin' back. "But," Rick faltered a little. Like he were choked up er somethin'. "I could not bear the thought a losin' _you_." An' Rick were lookin' 'im square in the eye when he said it. "I need you."

     Daryl stared back. 'Cuz he ain't 'fraid a what he'll find there. Er a what Rick'll think a what he sees in Daryl's eyes. The need reflected back. Er even the want. Sick's Merle'd say it were fer the man. "I-I's comin' back ta ya," he were findin' it hard ta get words past the lump in 'is throat. But, more'n anythin' Rick needed ta know. Ta hear. Always comin' back ta Rick.

     "Jus'," Daryl swallowed hard. Woulda chewed 'is thumb, but he don't wanna take 'is hand outta Rick's. "Jus', after what Merle musta done," he choked. Don't even wanna think 'bout what Merle done. Glenn were pissed beyond belief an' Maggie ain't come outta her cell. "Thought it were best ev'ryone had time ta cool off." Ain't never gonna leave Rick. "Led 'im in a damn circle 'til we's," an' the word _home_ died on 'is lips at the image a Rick pinned 'gainst that fence. Two seconds from bein' ripped 'part.

     Rick shifted off'n the bed. Crouched down 'front a Daryl. Put 'is hands on Daryl's knees. Coverin' the bare skin stickin' outta them holes. "Yer home now," he cooed. Like he were talkin' ta Judy. Thumbs caressin' the dirt, blood an' scars peekin' out.

     "Now," Rick gently pushed Daryl's knees 'part. So's he could fit 'isself in 'tween 'em. "Let's have a look at ya." His fingers were soft on Daryl. Tender. Brushin' hair back. Scannin' ev'ry inch a his head an' neck fer bruises an' cuts. Stubble ticklin' Daryl's cheek 's Rick moved ta check the back a his neck. Peek down 'is collar.

     Daryl 'bout came in 'is pants 'fore Rick pulled back. Doused a cotton ball with somethin' in a brown bottle. "This might hurt a little." 'N it did. Hurt so much. But, not the stingin' ta his lip er the mark on 'is cheek. The want, the need, the...love. It hurt so bad. Like he still missed Rick fer the time he were gone. Even though he were right 'front a him now.

     Once Rick'd tended ta his lip he moved in close. 'Til they's sharin' the same air. Hovered 'front a his face. Like maybe, jus' maybe he wanted ta taste 'im. Press 'is lips ta Daryl's. 'N fuck did Daryl want it. Not like 'is brother said. All selfish er 'bout submittin' ta control. But, 'bout joinin' t'gether an' sharin'. Equals in ev'ry way. Connectin' an' shit. Tellin' Rick with 'is body all a the things he ain't able ta put ta words.

     B'fore nothin' could happen Beth were chirpin', "Knock, knock," from the other side a the curtain. 'N Rick were pullin' back. Jumpin' ta his feet 'n stumblin' over ta them bars jus' in time fer the girl ta throw the curtain open.

     She's all smiles. So's Judy hangin' on 'er hip. "Weren't sure if ya wanted 'er in here with ya'll tonight er not." Daryl don't even wanna think why she were sayin',  _ya'll_.

     Rick scooped up 'is daughter. Said his goodnight ta Beth. Let the curtain fall closed. "Somebody's glad ta see you," he offered Daryl the squirmin' bundle a grab hands.

     Judy flopped 'gainst Daryl. Sighin' an' pullin' 'is chin scruff. Sweet girl. Dozin' inta his chest. Daryl cradled 'er. His precious girl. Layed 'er down on the bed an' curled 'round 'er. Suddenly he were tired, too. So damn tired. An' tired a Merle's shit. An' wonderin' what the fuck he gonna say 'bout him 'n Rick. 'N whatever it is they got.

     Rick kicked off 'is boots. Tugged Daryl's off, too. But, 'stead a makin' 'im leave fer the night er sit up at least, he jus' climbed inta bed. Over the top a Daryl so's he could fit 'isself 'tween Daryl an' the wall. In that little bunk. 'N b'fore Daryl c'n move ta make room fer the man in 'is own damn bed Rick's sidlin' up 'gainst 'im, chin on 'is shoulder. Like 's the mos' natural thing. 'N even though Daryl's heart's 'bout ta burst outta his chest, it felt like it were natural. Like they's made ta fit t'gether.

     Daryl don't even wanna know what Merle'd make a that. Rick Grimes spoonin' 'im. With 'is dick 'gainst 'is ass. 'N Daryl could feel Rick were jus' 's hard 's he were when he'd been thinkin' a Rick b'fore. But, them hands wrappin' 'round 'is belly weren't goin' fer nothin' selfish. They's jus'...holdin' 'im. Like Rick were glad ta have 'im close. An' fer the firs' time since he come back Daryl truly felt like he were home. 'Cuz, it weren't no place that made 'im feel safe. Made 'im feel loved. It were Rick grimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there will probably be a chapter of Merle's POV after they've now "slept together", but before that I might try what happens when Carl comes in to get Judith in the morning. Hmmm...what do you think?


	3. Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl reflects on what it means having Daryl back, and goes to wake his dad...

     Mom always said Dad didn't speak. But, Dad and Daryl can have whole conversations without a single word. Half the time I think they're saying mushy stuff. They think I'm just a kid and I don't know. But, I see the way Daryl reacts to touch like a cat to water, except with my dad. When Dad pats his arm or stands right up against him Daryl actually settles.

     My Dad's good for Daryl. Better than his own brother. And I'm glad Daryl's back. Even if some of the new people aren't. They think he's just like Merle. And when I was getting breakfast this morning I heard them whispering as much. I told them all they didn't know what the hell they were talking about. It'll probably get back to my dad and I'll probably have to apologize, but I'm not sorry. Because Daryl's good for my dad, too. Grounds him. Completes him even. Like Mom never could.

     Daryl's a cool guy. He might not say much, but everything he does say is important. He's funny when he wants to be. Teaches me stuff. Like tracking. And if he'd taught me more before, I might have been good enough to go find him in the woods. He's also taught me how to gut and skin squirrels and stuff. But, mostly he's cool because he doesn't treat me like a dumb kid. He lets me be. But, he doesn't let me get away with anything either.

     Dad and Daryl are like two halves of a whole. I think they really need each other. Probably more than they want to admit. So them being together again is good. And I bet they were up all night having one of their wordless conversations. Because even after I finish my oatmeal Dad still hasn't come down to breakfast. But, I suppose that he could just finally be able to rest now that Daryl's home.

     Daryl's probably out on watch or something, because he's not in his cell. I checked already. Like I was afraid he'd be gone again. And seeing his bed empty made my heart ache. But, I know he wouldn't leave my dad like that.

     I decide to take some coffee to my dad. Check on Judy. But, she hasn't even cried yet. So maybe Beth got her already. Anyway, I fix a mug for my dad and head up the steps to his cell. I can be quiet when I want to be. Not as quiet as Daryl, but he's been teaching me. So I crept up to the curtain. Not wanting to set Judy off if I woke her.

     Pushing the curtain back I see her. Awake and happy to be surrounded by the sleeping mass that is...Daryl? It's the damndest thing. Daryl in my dad's arms. In my dad's bed. And I probably should be shocked. Or mad. But, all I can think is Daryl's a good man. How a man can have that many scars and not want to hurt people himself, I don't even know.

     But, he looks after my dad. And my sister and I like we were his own. I asked him once who he thought Judy's real father was. Because I suspected Shane. Daryl didn't even miss a beat. He said, _Her_ _daddy were the man who loves 'er. Provides an' protects 'er._  I just jabbed his arm and told him that he could be her dad, too.

     Dad was awake. Stroking Daryl's hair like he used to do for me when I got sick when I was little. And it took him a second to see me. Standing there all stupid and wide-eyed with a cup of coffee. "Carl," he reached out as I backed up through the curtain.

     "I-I'll get another cup," I croaked. It was dumb, but I couldn't think what else to say, because, honestly it didn't bother me. One bit. Other than having the image of my parents in bed burned into my brain. But, at least they weren't naked or anything.

     I stood on the catwalk. Waiting. Because my dad wouldn't just let me walk away from that. Inside I heard rustling. And Daryl cussing up a blue streak. Quietly. Like he didn't want to upset Judy. And that's exactly why none of this matters. Daryl loves us. He loves my dad. I get that. And...we love him.

     When Dad stumbles out Daryl isn't far behind. Judy buried in his neck while he let her pull his chin scruff. "Carl," Dad starts, but he's lost for words. He looks to Daryl who's made himself small. Hiding his face. But, when Dad pats his hip Daryl stands taller. Stops shifting foot to foot. But, he still doesn't look up.

     "Carl," Dad tries again. "This isn't," he stops. And for a second I think he's going to say it isn't what it looks like. And that makes me sad. Because what it looked like was love. And I know it is. And I don't want my dad to lie to me. But, he says, "This isn't how I wanted you to find out."

     Daryl takes the half step he needs to be side by side with Dad. Pressed to him like usual. "Shit, Kid, I..." He chews his lip. Still not looking up. "I ain't..." But he doesn't finish.

     It's only then I realize I've been silent. Utterly and stupidly silent. "It's okay," I finally find my voice. Because I need to say it. I don't want them apologizing for this. For loving each other. "Daryl's like a second parent anyway," I shrug. "So this doesn't change anything." I hand Dad the coffee and turn to go back to the kitchen to grab one for Daryl.

     Looking over my shoulder I see the relief in their eyes. Dad finally breathes. Daryl finally looks up. And they share a silent conversation. And, I can't speak their silent language, but I know they're saying some form of, _I love you_. I just hope they're as quiet when they do more than sleep in that bed. Because I have enough to worry about with Glenn and Maggie echoing off the walls.


End file.
